Zeit der Krähen - Kapitel 16 - Jaime II
Jaime II ist das sechzehnte Kapitel von Zeit der Krähen, dem ersten Teil des vierten Bandes der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Jaime Lennister. Zusammenfassung Jaime Lennister schaut dabei zu, wie Lord Tywin Lennisters Bestattungsprozession aus der Stadt führt. vergeblich versucht er, Ser Kevan Lennister dazu zu bewegen, seinen Zwist mit Cersei Lennister beizulegen. Später kritisiert Jaime seine Schwester wegen ihrer schwachen Auswahl bei den Ämtern des Kleinen Rates und er liest über Ser Kriston Kraut, den Königsmacher. Synopsis Ser Kevan führt das Ehrengeleit Lord Tywins an Jaime Lennister beobachtet, wie die Gebeine seines Vaters Lord Tywin Lennister Königsmund auf einem hohen Wagen durch das Tor der Götter verlassen. Jaime findet es anmaßend, dass Cersei Lennister dieses Tor gewählt hat und nicht wie üblich das Löwentor, das nach Haus Lennister benannt ist. Der Leichnam wird begleitet von sechs reitenden Schweigenden Schwestern, einer Ehrengarde von 50 Rittern und vielen Männern aus den Häusern der Westlande: Jaime sieht den Keiler von Haus Rallenhall, den Dachs von Haus Lydden, den Käfer von Haus Bettlin, den grünen Pfeil von Haus Sarsfeld, den roten Ochsen von Haus Prester, die gekreuzten Hellebarden von Haus Yarwyck, die Speere von Haus Starkspeer, die Baumkatze von Haus Myatt, die Erdbeere von Haus Drehbeer, den Tütenärmel von Haus Hamell und die vier Sonnen von Haus Kenning von Kayss. Jaime sieht auch viele Vasallen seines Vaters in ihren edelsten Aufmachungen: Lord Tytos Brax, der durch seine Gefangenschaft nach der Schlacht von Ochsenfurt geschwächte Lord Antario Jast, Lord Quenten Bannstein, der seine Gefangenschaft nach der Schlacht im Wisperwald gut überstanden hat, Lord Philip Pflum, Lord Garrison Prester und Lord Robin Mehrland, die allesamt zu den Farben ihrer Häuser einen purpurroten Seidenmantel umgelegt haben. Den Lords folgen 100 Bogenschützen und 300 Soldaten in purpurrot gekleidet, sodass Jaime sich in seiner weißen Rüstung fehl am Platze fühlt. Jaime reitet zur Spitze der Kolonne, die Ser Kevan Lennister anführt. Ser Kevan begrüßt Jaime kühl, auch nachdem er beteuert, dass nicht Cersei ihn geschickt hat, sondern weil er sich von seinem Vater verabschieden möchte. Jaime entschuldigt Cersei, die dringende Geschäfte zu erledigen hat, woraufhin Ser Kevan seine Unzufriedenheit mit den aktuellen Entwicklungen offen ausdrückt, bspw. mit der Qualität der Ritter der Königsgarde. Jaime geht nicht darauf ein, sondern drängt seinen Onkel, Frieden mit Cersei zu schließen, doch der bleibt stur. Er sei nicht für etwaigen Zwist verantwortlich, und er respektiere, dass Cersei herrschen wolle, aber er möchte sich in Ruhe seinen eigenen Aufgaben widmen: mit seinen Sohn Lancel Lennister die Burg Darry aufbauen und der Heirat seines Sohnes mit Amerei Frey beiwohnen. Lancel, der einige Meter hinter ihnen reitet, sieht noch mitgenommener aus als Lord Jast, aber wieder kommen Jaime Tyrions Wort in den Sinn, dass Cersei mit ihm und Ser Osmund Schwarzkessel geschlafen hat. Jaime hatte in letzter Zeit oft versucht, Lancel alleine zu sprechen, aber entweder war dessen Vater oder ein Septon bei ihm. Jaime versucht sich einzureden, dass Tyrion ihn nur verletzen wollte. Ser Kevan erklärt, dass er nach Lancels Hochzeit noch in den Flusslanden bleiben wolle, denn Sandor Clegane treibe dort angeblich sein Unwesen, und er habe sich Beric Dondarrion angeschlossen, heißt esIn Wirklichkeit ist dies Rorge, der sich Sandors Helm genommen hat und mit einer Gruppe Versprengter durch die Flusslande zieht.. Jaime hatte vom Überfall auf Salzpfann gehört, der ungewöhnlich brutal gewesen war. Er sagt Ser Kevan, dass sich Lord Randyll Tarly von Jungfernteich aus um Sandor kümmern könne, denn er brauche seinen Onkel bei der Belagerung von Schnellwasser, doch der erwidert, dort führe schon Ser Dawen Lennister den Befehl, und sein Sohn brauche ihn dringender. Jaime gibt auf und rät seinem Onkel, stets Ritter an seiner Seite zu haben, was dieser zunächst als Drohung auffasst, aber Jaime wollte lediglich darauf hinweisen, dass Sandor sehr gefährlich sei, wofür Ser Kevan ihn auslacht. Zum Schluss erwähnt Jaime, dass sich viele Lords um Sandor kümmern könnten, dass aber niemand so geeignet sei, Hand des Königs zu sein wie Ser Kevan. Sein Onkel erklärt, dass Cersei seine Bedingungen kenne und dass diese sich nicht geändert hätten. Er könne ihr das sagen, wenn er das nächste Mal in ihrem Schlafgemach sei. Dann reitet er voraus. Jaime lässt seinen Onkel ziehen und stellt erschrocken fest, dass er Bescheid weiß über sein inzestuöses Verhältnis mit Cersei und über die wahre Vaterschaft von Myrcella Baratheon und Tommen Baratheon. Plötzlich fürchtet er um Ser Kevans Leben, denn er traut Cersei durchaus zu, ihren Onkel zum Schweigen zu bringen. Jaime vermutet, Cersei hoffe darauf, dass der Bluthund das für sie erledigt. Als Lancel an ihm vorbeireitet, gratuliert er ihm zur Hochzeit und entschuldigt sich dafür, dass er nicht anwesend sein kann. Dann macht er eine zotige Bemerkung zum anstehenden Betten der Braut, die Lancel in Verlegenheit bringt, während die Lords in Hörweite lauthals lachen müssen. Jaime ist nun überzeugt, dass Tyrion ihn angelogen hat, und er reitet zur Stadt zurück. Jaime beobachtet einige Ritter bei ihren Übungen Die Stadt wirkt seltsam leer, da nun noch mehr Soldaten fort sind. Die Männer der Weite waren schon vorher aufgebrochen: die eine Hälfte mit Ser Garlan Tyrell, Alerie Hohenturm und Olenna Rothweyn Richtung Rosengarten und die andere mit Lord Maes Tyrell und Lord Mathis Esch nach Sturmkap. Vor den Mauern der Stadt stehen aber immer noch rund 2000 Lennister-Veteranen, die darauf warten, von der Flotte Lord Paxter Rothweyns abgeholt und nach Drachenstein gebracht zu werden, wo Stannis Baratheon nur eine kleine Garnison zurückgelassen hat. Der Rest der Westmänner war zu ihren Familien zurückgekehrt, um die letzte Ernte einzunehmen und ihr Land wieder aufzubauen. Als sie abgezogen waren, hatte Cersei König Tommen durch das Lager geführt, und sie hatte wunderschön ausgesehen an diesem Herbstmorgen. Als Jaime das Burgtor des Roten Bergfrieds passiert, sieht er einige Ritter im Hof mit Strohpuppen tjostieren. Reumütig denkt er daran, dass er auch das auch nie wieder tun kann. Trotzdem steigt er ab und beobachtet die Ritter eine Weile. Ser Tallad fliegt gerade von seinem Pferd, als der herumwirbelnde Sandsack ihn am Kopf trifft. Ser Layl Rallenhall trifft den Schild so hart, dass er splittert, und Kennos von Kayss zerstört ihn endgültig, sodass für Ser Dermot aus dem Regenwald ein neuer gebracht werden muss. Lambert Drehbeer streift das Ziel nur, aber Jon Bettlin, Umfried Swyft und Alyn Starkspeer landen solide Treffer. Ronnet Connington bricht seine Lanze, bevor Loras Tyrell in den Sattel steigt und alle anderen mit seinem Können in den Schatten stellt. Jaime kritisiert Cersei wegen der Auswahl ihrer Ratsmitglieder Jaime kehrt dem Hof den Rücken zu und sucht Cersei in ihrem Solar in Maegors Feste auf. Tommen und Taena von Myr sind bei ihr, die Gemahlin von Lord Orton Sonnwetter. Sie amüsieren sich gerade auf Kosten von Großmaester Pycelle. Jaime stellt fest, dass Cersei wieder einmal betrunken ist, wie es in letzter Zeit oft der Fall ist. Pycelle wiederholt die Neuigkeiten von Burg Schurwerth, wo Lollys Schurwerth einen kräftigen, gesunden Sohn geboren hat. Cersei fragt Jaime, wie sie ihn wohl genannt haben könnte, und Jaime erinnert sich, dass sie ihn ursprünglich "Tywin" nennen wollte, doch das hatte Cersei verboten. Pycelle wirft ein, dass Lady Schurwerth ausdrücklich betont habe, dass Bronn die Entscheidung der Namensgebung getroffen habe, und dann errät Jaime, dass sie ihn "Tyrion" genannt haben. Jaime lacht laut los und sagt, Cersei habe die ganze Zeit nach ihrem Bruder gesucht, dabei habe er sich nur in Lollys Bauch versteckt. An Cerseis Gesichtsausdruck kann Jaime erkennen, dass sie bereits einen Plan ausheckt, Bronn für diese Unverschämtheit bezahlen zu lassen. Zuletzt hatte er diesen Blick bei ihr am Abend von Tommens Hochzeit gesehen, als das Seefeuer den Turm der Hand verbrannt hatte. Der Blick hatte ihm Angst gemacht, denn er erinnerte ihn an Aerys II. Targaryen. Jaime erinnert sich daran, wie dessen Ehe mit Rhaella Targaryen in den letzten Jahren seines Lebens immer angespannter und distanzierter geworden war. Schließlich hatten sie in getrennten Betten geschlafen und waren sich tagsüber aus dem Weg gegangen. Jedesmal aber, wenn Aerys einen Mann für ein Verbrechen verbrennen ließ, besuchte er sie des nachts. Als er seine Rechte Hand Qarlton Chelsted hatte verbrennen lassen, hatten Jaime und Jonothor Darry in der folgenden Nacht vor ihrem Schlafgemach Wache gehalten. Rhaella hatte geschrien, dass er ihr wehtue, und Jaime hatte kurz überlegt einzuschreiten, aber Jon Darry hatte ihn daran erinnert, mit welcher Art von König sie es zu tun hatten. Danach hatte Jaime die Königin nur noch einmal gesehen: bei ihrer Abreise wenig später nach Drachenstein, doch da war sie mit Mantel und Kapuze verhüllt. Allerdings hatte er auch das Getuschel ihrer Zofen gehört, die behauptet hatten, Rhaella habe ausgesehen, als sei sie von einem wilden Tier angefallen worden. Ihre Schenkel waren aufgekratzt und ihre Brüste wiesen Bissspuren auf. Am Ende hatte der König aus Furcht vor Anschlägen und Hinterhalten nur noch seiner Königsgarde erlaubt, in seiner Gegenwart ein Schwert zu tragen. Auch sein Äußeres ändert sich: sein Bart war verfilzt und ungewaschen, sein Haar ein silbergoldenes Gewirr, das ihm bis zur Taille reicht, und seine Fingernägel wachsen zu neun Zoll langen gesplitterten gelben Krallen. Am Ende durften nur noch seine Ritter aus der Königsgarde Schwerter in seiner Gegenwart tragen, und der König selbst schnitt sich unzählige Male am Eisernen Thron. Jaime bittet Cersei um ein Gespräch unter vier Augen, und die Königin schickt Tommen und Pycelle hinaus, damit sie mit dem Hausunterricht beginnen können. Auch Lady Taena verabschiedet sich, kündigt sich aber bereits zum Abendessen wieder an. Sobald sie allein sind, erklärt Jaime seine Verwunderung über Cerseis Wahl, was ihre Entourage betrifft: erst die Schwarzkessel-Brüder, dann Qyburn und jetzt Lady Taena. Er erinnert Cersei daran, dass sie zu Margaery Tyrells Gesellschaft gehört und ihr daher alles berichtet, was Cersei betrifft, aber das ist der Königin klar. Sie hingegen ist der Meinung, dass sie Taena dazu benutzen könne, Margaery das aufzutischen, was sie sie glauben lassen will, und gleichzeitig von Taena etwas über Margaery zu erfahren. Sie geht davon aus, dass Lady Taena sehr ehrgeizig ist und alles für ihren Sohn Rotger Sonnwetter tun würde und Cersei könne ihr nun einmal mehr bieten als Margaery. Taena hat Cersei berichtet, dass Olenna Rothweyn eine Truhe mit alten Goldmünzen aus der Zeit vor den Eroberungskriegen mit sich führt, deren Gewicht nur halb so groß ist wie das der Golddrachen. Jaime versucht wiederum, Cersei zu überreden, sich mit ihrem Onkel zu versöhnen, denn sie könne ihn gut gebrauchen, egal ob auf Casterlystein, in Schnellwasser oder im Norden gegen Stannis. Ihr Vater habe sich stets auf Kevan verlassen. Cersei entgegnet, dass sich Lord Roose Bolton mit Stannis befassen werde, er sei schließlich der neue Wächter des Nordens. Sein Bastard Ramsay Schnee sei schon unterwegs, um ihm dabei zu helfen, die Eng und Maidengraben zu überwinden, wo immer noch die Eisenmänner sitzen. Lord Roose bekomme außerdem 2000 Soldaten von Lord Walder Frey, die unter dem Befehl von dessen Söhnen Hosteen Frey und Aenys Frey stünden. Mit diesen und seinen eigenen Truppen sollte Lord Roose den Norden schnell befrieden und von Stannis befreien können. Cersei gibt zu verstehen, dass sie nicht mehr an Kevan glaube, denn er sei alt und nach dem Tod ihres Vater entmannt. Sie setzt auf die jungen und ehrgeizigen Dawen Lennister und Damion Lennister. Jaime hat nichts an seinen Vettern auszusetzen, doch fehlt immer noch einen neue Hand des Königs. Cersei überlegt, Taenas Gemahl Lord Orton Sonnwetter einzusetzen, immerhin war dessen Großvater Owen Sonnwetter schon einmal Hand von Aerys gewesen. Auch an ihn kann sich Jaime noch als die "Füllhorn-Hand" in Anspielung auf das Banner von Haus Sonnwetter erinnern. Owen war liebenswürdig gewesen, aber als Hand völlig ungeeignet. Aerys hatte ihn schließlich verbannt und ihm alle Ländereien weggenommen. Cersei ergänzt, dass Robert Baratheon ihm einen Teil der Ländereien wiedergegeben habe, dass Lord Orton aber sicherlich auch gerne den Rest wiederhaben wolle. Jaime wird einmal mehr klar, dass sich Cersei fälschlicherweise für einen weiblichen Lord Tywin hält, dabei war dessen Stärke, unnachgiebig und unbarmherzig zu sein, während Cersei so aufbrausend ist wie Seefeuer, wenn man ihre Pläne durchkreuzt. Als die Nachricht eingetroffen war, dass Stannis Drachenstein verlassen hatte, war sie so aufgeregt gewesen wie eine Jungfrau, weil sie dachte, er habe den Kampf aufgegeben und begebe sich freiwillig ins Exil. Dann war die Nachricht eingetroffen, dass Stannis an der Mauer eine Schlacht gewonnen habe, woraufhin Cersei einen fürchterlichen Wutausbruch bekommen hatte, was zeigt, dass es ihr an Urteilsvermögen mangelt. Er rät ihr, sich eine gute Rechte Hand auszusuchen, aber Cersei ist der Meinung, nur ein schwacher König brauche eine starke Hand wie Aerys Tywin gebraucht habe, aber ein starker Herrscher brauche lediglich eine Hand, die seine Befehle ausführe. Sie denkt auch über Lord Hallyn von der Gilde der Alchemisten nach, woraufhin Jaime an Lord Rossart denken muss, den er selbst einst getötet hat, da er sonst König Aerys' Befehl ausgeführt hätte, die Stadt niederzubrennen. Auch will sie Auran Wasser zum neuen Meister der Schiffe machen, obwohl Jaime einwendet, er sei kaum älter als 20 Jahre. Cersei erwidert, dass ihr Vater auch erst knapp 21 Jahre alt war, als Aerys ihn zur Hand gemacht hat. Jaime schlägt stattdessen Lord Paxter Rothweyn vor, der die größte Flotte Westeros' befehlige, wohingegen Auran nicht einmal ein Ruderboot besäße. Cersei weist Jaime zurecht, dass Lord Paxter ein Mann der Tyrells sei und zudem der Neffe von Olenna Rothweyn. Sie wolle keinen Lord der Weite in ihrem Kleinen Rat haben, woraufhin Jaime sie daran erinnert, dass es eigentlich Tommens Rat sei. Dann erklärt er, dass er Auran und Hallyn schon für eine schlechte Wahl halte, dass Qyburn aber insofern völlig unannehmbar sei, da er sogar mit Vargo Hoat geritten sei und den zudem die Citadel verstoßen habe. Als Cersei anfängt, Qyburn wegen seiner Loyalität zu loben, entgegnet Jaime, dass sie aufhören müsse, hinter jedem Schatten Tyrion zu vermuten.An dieser Stelle denkt Jaime: "Die Krähen werden sich an uns allen laben, wenn du so weitermachst, süße Schwester." (engl. Orig.: "The crows will feast upon us all if you go on this way, sweet sister.") Dies entspricht sinngemäß dem englischen Originaltitel des Bandes: "Feast of Crows". Er sagt auch, dass weder er selbst noch ihr Onkel Kevan zu ihren Feinden gehören würden, aber Cersei wird bei diesen Worten nur zornig und erinnert ihn daran, dass sie ihn auf Knien angefleht habe, er aber statt sie seinen weißen Mantel gewählt habe. Dann schickt sie ihn fort und wirft ihm einen Weinbecher hinterher. Jaime unterhält sich mit Ser Loras über ehemalige Mitglieder der Königsgarde Jaime kehrt in den Gemeinschaftsraum des Turms der Weißen Schwerter zurück und liest im Weißen Buch. Ser Loras betritt den Raum und legt Mantel und Schwertgurt ab. Als Jaime seine Reitkünste auf dem Hof lobt, antwortet Loras arrogant, und blickt verächtlich auf das Weiße Buch, denn seiner Meinung nach seien Bücher nur etwas für Maester. Als Jaime sagt, es sei wichtig, etwas über ihre Vorgänger zu wissen, zählt Loras ein paar Ritter der Königsgarde auf, deren Geschichten er bereits kennt: Prinz Aemon Targaryen der Drachenritter, Ser Ryam Rothweyn, das Großherz, Barristan Selmy der Kühne. Jaime ergänzt Gawan Corbray, Alyn Connington, der Dämon von Darry, Lucamor Kraft, Terrenz Toyn, Gil Graumantel, Orivel der Freigebige, aber auch eher unbekannte Mitglieder wie Tom Costayn, Donnel von Dämmertal, Addisen Hügel, Michael Mertyns, die "Weiße Eule", Jeffor Norcross, genannt "Nimmerfüg", Robert Blumen der Rote und Rolland Finsterlyn, die Loras allesamt nicht einordnen kann. Ser Addisen und Ser Robert haben es sogar geschafft, trotz ihrer Bastardabstammung Lord Kommandant der Königsgarde zu werden. Jaime erklärt, dass man sich besonders an die besten und an die schlimmsten Ritter erinnern werde. Bei diesen letzten Worten tippt er mit dem Finger im Weißen Buch auf den Namen von Ser Kriston Kraut, dem "Königsmacher", der Viserys I. Targaryen und Aegon II. Targaryen gedient hat. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Anmerkungen Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel, die in Königsmund spielen Kategorie:Kapitel, die im Roten Bergfried spielen Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Jaime Lennister Zeit der Krähen: Kapitel 16